


Not Pleased to See Me, Harrington?

by nsfwildflower



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwildflower/pseuds/nsfwildflower
Summary: Steve Harrington performs badly in his basketball game. His enemy, Billy Hargrove, knows exactly how to cheer him up.Takes place after the end of Season 2.





	Not Pleased to See Me, Harrington?

Steve sat, head in his hands, only half listening to the scratchy voice of the basketball coach that was debriefing his team. Billy tried to catch his eye, and, failing, strutted over towards the bench where he was sitting, hunched. The impact on the worryingly pliable wood as Billy lifted one leg over and sat heavily on the top, one foot on each side, caused Steve to look up, then immediately regret this decision.

“Not pleased to see me, Harrington?” Billy asked after a moment of dense silence between them. “I was going to offer my condolences for your team's loss, but then I guess that you don't need them. It is your fault, after all, that you didn't make that one easy shot that could have redeemed you.”

With his head still pointed down, Steve could only see Billy's thighs sprawling across the bench, his legs obscenely wide. He felt a sudden spark of warmth in his chest and just hoped that his dick wouldn't start to twitch, too afraid to look down and check. 

“Why the head shake, Stevie-boy?” Billy asked, feigning indignity, inching ever closer along the bench, his shoes faintly squeaking on the floor as he shifted towards him. Steve cursed himself - his mental effort to somehow rid himself of his disgusting thoughts (whose existence he could barely admit to himself) had manifested in an actual shake of the head. He had hoped that the movement had been imperceptible but Billy was clearly watching with a keen eye. At this point, Billy was almost breathing into Steve's ear, and he could feel heat radiating from the supple flesh, which was still shining with exertion. He felt his thoughts wander in an all too familiar direction, like when he dissociated, wandering as if lost through his own, empty house, always finding himself sat next to the swimming pool when he snapped back to reality. He had started to think about Billy in that way without even realising. This had to stop, Steve told himself.

“Fuck you, Hargrove,” he half-heartedly interjected. “Go and gloat somewhere else.”

“So Pretty Boy can speak, huh? But he doesn't want me to hang out with me?” Billy replied, then suddenly cut through his childish tone with a lone, gritty, raking laugh. He lifted himself off of the bench.

“I see how it is, Harrington. What a shame such a wonderful boy like you spends too much time moping around about his ex to think about anyone else.” At this, Steve stood up too, more out of habit than to actually retaliate, but Billy was already walking away from him. Hearing the creak of the bench, Billy turned back around, although he continued to walk backwards. He shouted, “see you in the showers, Pretty Boy.” It was only then that Steve saw the obscenely visible bulge outlined in Billy's nylon shorts, lit in harsh shadow by the bright overhead lights.

He was transfixed for a second, then blinked multiple times. He was painfully aware that his dick was already half-hard, and the heat spreading from his lower body made it hard for him to think. He knew he had drawn attention to himself, trying his hardest not to rise to Billy's taunts, and now he was stood up, several feet away from the bench he was sure he was just sitting on, with an errant boner threatening to match Billy's. He had to get out of there.

Most of the team was still talking to coach by the time Steve got to the showers, so they were almost empty. He had a furtive look round for Billy, but, realising that he wasn't there, all his anxious tension fell from his shoulders and he undressed quickly, submerging himself into the water. He had a problem though: his hard-on still hadn't subsided. He tried his hardest to focus on other things, washing his hair, analysing the game, even planning out in his head the English essay he had been struggling to start, but his mind just kept on recreating a vivid picture of Billy, walking backwards, his thick cock standing to attention. Steve's dick pulsed with blood each time this erotic image flashed in his brain, the veins running up to the head pushing worryingly far out of the shaft. Steve was beginning to get worked up, anxious that he wouldn't be able to get rid of it before the rest of the team entered the showers - the likelihood of which was getting greater by the minute. Subconsciously his hand crept up to his dick and gave it a relieving tug.

Suddenly, Steve felt a calloused hand slapping hard on his left asscheek. Breaking out of his self-absorbed daze, he turned around quickly to see Billy's chiselled face, framed by his damp mullet, standing a foot away from him at most.

“Keeping yourself hard for me, Pretty Boy?”

Steve looked down, ashamedly finding that he was still gripping his dick in one hand. Billy licked his teeth as Steve stood in shocked and slightly confused silence.

“Come on Pretty Boy, let's sort you out,” Billy said as he gripped the same asscheek and pulled Steve towards him. Their faces were so close together that Steve thought that Billy was going to kiss him, but instead, after a moment of staring sharply into Steve's eyes, he stepped backwards, giving Steve a good look at his thick cock which protruded upwards from a bed of unshaven blonde pubes.

“Meet me in the first toilet stall, Harrington,” he growled, before strutting away in the opposite direction, his cock rigid.

Steve felt he had no choice but to do as he was told. After a moment of hesitation, he stepped from the showers into the restroom. All of the stalls were empty, making Steve wonder where Billy had gone and whether he was doing this all to wind him up. The image of Billy's rock hard cock made up his mind about that pretty quickly, though. As he entered the first stall, he began to understand Billy's plan. On the shelf above the toilet, alongside the stack of extra toilet rolls, was a small packet of lube. Just the sight of it caused his dick to twitch, so he had no problem staying hard until Billy joined him - in fact, it was a relief to not have to worry about having a boner as the locked stall door meant that nobody could see him.

When Billy entered the restroom, he noticed that not only was the first stall occupied, but the third one, too, meaning that someone else was there too, and definitely within earshot.

“Alright, plan B,” he thought to himself, entering the second stall and locking the door behind him. Then, climbing onto the toilet seat before balancing on the shelf above it, he slipped over the dividing wall between the two stalls and fell ungracefully onto the toilet seat which Steve had just vacated. Steve was about to exclaim his shock at the preparedness of Billy, who he'd always thought as an easy-going and slightly neurotic, but Billy pressed a finger to Steve's lips and pushed him back to a seated position on the toilet. He then leant forward onto Steve's lap just as he'd straddled the bench earlier and admiringly ran his hand down Steve's body, brushing along his jawline then down his toned chest.

And then they kissed. It was nothing like Steve had ever experienced before, all tongue and clashing teeth, aggressive, masculine, simultaneously setting off a fireworks display inside his chest and torturing his dick which had been painfully hard for so long that he was desperate to get any friction he could. As if reading his mind, Billy started gyrating his hips, forwards and backwards, letting their touch-starved cocks finally meet. Steve was ready to cum right there and then from the sheer eroticism of being dominated like this, and the very real danger of them being caught, but Billy pulled away as they were coming up for air. Steve whimpered at the loss of heat and friction but then realised his mistake, quickly raising a hand to his mouth, which Billy soon pressed against with his own palm. There were no noises from the restroom, and Billy watched as Steve's chest rose and fell in deep yet silent breaths.

Billy used this momentary respite to his advantage, reaching up behind Steve to where the packet of lube was and held it in front of Steve’s mouth. Getting the message, Steve bit the corner of the packet and ripped it off, spilling some onto his chin in the process. He licked what he could off, savouring the slight cherry flavour, and then Billy scooped the rest up with his other hand and allowed Steve to tantalisingly suck each of his fingers in turn. They were lost in the sensual moment until they heard one of the other toilets flushing, and stood there gazing into each other’s eyes as they listened to a tap running then the restroom door closing. Billy handed the slowly oozing packet of lube back to Steve and whispered,

“It’s your time to shine, Harrington,” holding out a calloused hand to signal to Steve that he needed to stand up, then took his place on the toilet seat. Steve soon got the memo and squirted a bit of the lube onto his hand before sitting on the edge of Billy’s lap, facing him. He took a moment to fully take in his body, fully exposed. Since Billy joined the school, Steve had wondered what it would be like to run his hands down his toned, tanned, Californian skin, although he repressed these secret desires to the very back of his mind. Now, however, he was dredging it all back up again, and despite his internalised homophobia and general horror at what he was about to do, the moment felt magical to him. Finally, after what felt like hours of anticipation, he wrapped his lubed-up palm around Billy’s cock and started to pull and push, up and down, just as he would do to himself before the whole business with Nancy made any thought of sexual desire and masturbation completely out of the question.

He started off slow, taking in the enormity of the moment, which felt like it would become a turning point in his life. However, Billy started bucking his hips to try and urge Steve to go faster, and he soon got the memo. 

Steve froze. An idea had just come into his head, and it made him question how far these carnal desires and socially repugnant acts could go. Wanking someone else was not so bad, just like doing it to yourself, but if he went further, and Billy told everyone, there’d be no redemption for ‘King Steve’. 

“Fuck it,” Steve said and leaned over, his mouth getting closer and closer to Billy’s dick. There was a second where he hovered, breathing hot, heavy air onto the damp flesh, making Billy’s hair stand on end. Then, Steve, who still had one hand at the base of the cock, moved his lips over the head, before realising that he had no idea what to do. Going off what had made him feel good in his previous sexual encounters, which felt sepia-toned compared to this vivid experience in the school bathrooms, he started by gently licking up the shaft, before bobbing up and down on the head. Steve felt disgusted at first, his saliva dribbling down Billy’s cock in ebbs and flows, but Billy was clearly into it, not expecting him to act of his own accord like that - he moaned and groaned and bucked his hips up and down as sparks of electricity flew through him, all semblance of caution thrown out the window. 

Before long, Steve heard Billy trying to choke out some words, and assumed that he was attempting to say that he was about to cum. This guess was correct: Steve felt the dick, which was now much deeper into his mouth as he got used to the strange sensation, pulse dramatically a few times before feeling the warm, gooey cum hit the back of his throat in three long bursts. Billy trashed around on the toilet seat as this happened, desperately grappling anything, Steve’s hair, his neck, the stall walls, the seat, even the toilet roll holder, then went still, apart from his chest which rose and fell rapidly.

Steve wondered what he was supposed to do now, Billy's salty cum still lingering on his tongue. He didn't have to wonder too long, though, as Billy pulled him down onto his lap and started to make out with him, less uncertain than the first time, and soon their tongues were dancing and Billy was tasting his own cum on his lips. This caused Steve to get harder, if that was even possible - and to his surprise, Billy was beginning to get hard again too. Steve had never managed (or tried for that matter) to get hard again after orgasm. With Nancy, it was as simple as fucking until he came, then going to sleep, with the occasional handjob or blowjob to keep things interesting. While his sexual attraction to Nancy was not made up (he wasn't… homosexual, was he?) this experience with Billy had shown him that he wasn't exactly straight either. Something in Billy's wild, post-orgasm eyes told Steve that he was more than ready for round two - and prepared to finally give Steve the release he had been craving for the past half-hour.

Still sprawled across the toilet seat, Billy reached behind him and grabbed another shiny, metallic packet. 

“Surely not more lube?” Steve thought, before all was revealed to him after a few seconds of Billy fumbling. It was a condom. Steve gulped, uncertain, but he was so turned on that his dick had other ideas, twitching once again and spurting a tiny stream of precum.

“You can do the honours,” Billy whispered languidly, thrusting his pelvis even closer to Steve's legs. He took the condom and rolled it down Billy's cock, which was already fully hard again, giving it a quick tug as if to test the rubber.

“You've never done this before, have you?” Billy softly inquired, and, when Steve shook his head, he pulled him round to sit on his outstretched knees and confidently ran one hand up the inside of Steve's thigh while the other gently rubbed up and down his crack. He then started stroking Steve's cock and, out of nowhere, pushed a lubed-up digit inside him. Steve hissed, but as the strangeness of the sensation subsided he gave a pleasured sigh. Waves of heat reverberated from deep inside as Billy started to move his thumb up and down inside him, then even more so when he added another finger. Steve had almost forgotten that Billy was stroking his cock, so overwhelmed in this weird new feeling - that was until he suddenly realised he was about to cum.

“I'm- euh- ab-” Steve didn't even get halfway through his sentence before Billy took his hands off of (and out of) him. This loss of heat left him gasping and desperately writhing for any friction, but, upon rubbing his ass into Billy's crotch, he realised that Billy's cock was still rubbered up and waiting for action.

Without Billy needing to tell him, Steve felt sure of what he was supposed to do next. He carefully manoeuvred his tender asshole until he could feel the warm bulge of Billy's cock head barely pushing him open, and then, with one final thought of “you're crazy, Harrington,” lowered himself down.

At first, all he could feel was splitting pain, causing him to cry out loudly (and Billy to forcefully place his hand over Steve's mouth). However, it quickly dissipated, turning into pure, raw, carnal heat, and he couldn't help but spear himself right to Billy's hilt almost straight away. His cock just couldn’t take the sudden explosion of heat and he felt himself uncontrollably spurting thick ropes of cum everywhere.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Steve cursed as he tried to point his cock away from the stall walls, but cum was already running from them. That would take a serious amount of toilet paper to clean up.

Billy couldn’t tell this anxiety from Steve’s passionate orgasm, and feeling Steve’s sphincter grasping tightly onto his dick sent him over the edge too, making them a gooey lethargic mess, sprawling intertwined on the toilet seat. Eventually, Billy removed his soft dick from Steve at a tantalisingly slow pace then ripped off the condom, throwing it onto Steve where it oozed with cum.

Without speaking another word, Billy climbed onto the toilet seat then over into the next stall and unlocked its door from the inside. Steve heard the bathroom door open, then close, before extricating himself from his impossibly gymnastic position. He sighed, then resigned himself to clean up some of the mess they’d made. It would mean plenty of time between the two of them leaving by the time he was done, he thought. However, he was tired, sexually exhausted, and his anus was starting to throb painfully. In the end, he left the used condom and lube wrapper, and couldn’t stop smiling when he later heard a shout from the restroom:

“What the fuck? Who’s been having sex in here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first smut fic! Please give me feedback, positive or negative below - everything is helpful.


End file.
